death of the dursleys
by katie13
Summary: the dursleys are killed safe for dudley. now harry and dudley most go live with someone the have not met for 14 years and he lives in japan. please read and review.THIS STORY IS UP FOR APOPTION
1. disclaimer

I don't own harry potter or gargoyles or card captors. I am not making any money on this. So please don't sue me. Because I have no money. 


	2. ch 1

"Don't forget to write to us of the summer mate" said Ron

"Ok" said harry

" Remember to study for the owls"

"Ok, however you do know that they are not until the end of next year right" said harry

"If you have any dreams remember to write Dumbledore ASAP. And don't worry mate I will keep asking if you can come over to my house so" said Ron

" I will and thanks because the dursleys don't like me" said harry

with this harry walked to where to see Ron's mom and she hugged him. She was happy that he was still alive. Harry walked out of the king's cross-station and the dursleys were not there. He found a bench and sat down on it waited until the dursleys came. He had told Ron's family that he would be ok. But harry was worried because for some reason the dursleys did not came and harry sit there until midnight.

"Excuse me young man but Are you harry potter," said a man

"Yes, may I ask why you want to know" asked harry

"please come with me" said the man

"Why should I " asked harry

"all will be explained later. However for safety reason I must take you with me." said the man

Harry got up and followed the man to a car that was waiting. He helped harry to put his things in the trunk and droves harry to a house.

"Miss. Moon this is the boy that you were waiting for" said the man

"Thank you officer" said miss. Moon

"your welcome miss" said the officer

she helped harry to bring his trunk and Hedwig's cage inside the house. She showed harry to his room and told him that someone would be by to talk to him soon. He walked in and was scared because he did not know what was going on. And a few minutes he heard his door open and to his surprise Dudley walked in.

"Freak" said Dudley

"nice to see you too" said harry

"what is going on? Why did you have these people bring us both here?" said Dudley

"I have no idea what is going on. Or who these people are" said harry

"then follow me and you will be told who we are young man" said ruby

so both boys followed her into the living room.

"Please sit down," said the young man

they both sat down like they told too.

"Please tell us what is going on and why we are here" asked harry

"ok" said the young man

"master would you like some tea and cookies "said ruby

"Yes" said Eroil

Ruby left the room and returned a few minutes later tea and cookies for everyone. After they had tea and cookies the boys were both sitting down still?

"Now they reason you are both here is that something has happened to the dursleys" said the young man

"were is mom and dad" asked Dudley

"were is aunt petunia and uncle Vernon" asked harry

"do you know someone by the name of Wormtail" asked the young man.

"No" said Dudley

"yes," said harry

"How do you know wormtail" asked the young man

"He betrayed my parents," said harry

"Did he well then that is a second reason to do this. It would be much safer for you both as well then" said the young man

"Reason to do what" asked harry

"Have you heard of someone who's name is Adrian Avon" said the young man

"yes, but for someone reason I have not seen him for years" said harry

"He sends us a Christmas card once a year" said Dudley

"Good, because he is both of your legal guardians" said the young man

"Why" asked harry

"Because Vernon and petunia Dursley were killed early Monday morning by wormtail and for several reason this makes problems for you both. One of these reasons is that wormtail was not caught so he will more then likely tries to kill you both. Now the reason that I asked if you knew the Avon's was because the two of you are going to live with him and his family" said the young man

"Where does he live" asked harry

"Why not live with Aunt Marge?" asked Dudley

"Because both of your parents wills says that you go to him and he lives in Japan" said the young man

"No, I want to live with aunt marge. I don't care want that piece of paper says. Because my dad told me that if anything happened to him I would go to her." said Dudley

"What is he like" asked harry

"He has two children one girl and one boy. The girl sakura is around your age. She is nice and loyal to her friends. Her boys is four years older then her. And he to is loyal to his friends and I will warn you both know that if he thinks that you are a danger to his sister he will take care of the problem. Now, you Dudley don't get a choice in the matter you are going to live with the Avon's. Your aunt marge will be able to write you and she maybe able to visit but that will be up to mar. Avon. Now, your plane leaves in four hours" said the young man

Harry was surprised at this because I did not remember much about the Avon's. And what he did know was not a lot. He remembers tori and sakura because they would came and play with him. He remembered tori because he used to look up to him like an older brother.


End file.
